Sleep Dear Brother
by LadyClaireAnn
Summary: A child Iceland falls sick because of a volcano eruption, and his big brother Norway tries to help him feel better.
1. Chapter 1

One cold fall night the small, young nation of Iceland was jolted awake by a searing pain in his stomach. It felt to him as though a volcano had erupted back on his island, he didn't live on the island as his brother Norway took care of him but he still felt the blasts and heat as though he were _actually_ standing in the middle of the volcano.

Tears stained his cheeks as he sat bolt up right in bed, "Noregur! Noregur! Hjálp!" he cried out in Icelandic between burning pangs, hoping his elder brother would come to him. "Storebror Vær så snill, Hjelp meg!" he called out in his brother's native tongue.

When Norway reached his brothers room he was shocked to see his little brother shuddering and crying out in such pain. He quickly rushed to Iceland's side and placed a steady hand on his shoulder to stop the trembling.

"Iceland, what's wrong?" he asked when his brother had stopped moving and lie back in his bed.

"It hurts so much, make it stop Norway, please, please make it stop," he sobbed, clutching his elder brothers hand tightly, even in his helpless state.

Norway laid his hand across Iceland's forehead and pulled it back, "You're burning up Iceland," he stated but was certain Iceland didn't hear him; he knew instantly from his baby brother's febrile state that the pain he felt was from a volcano eruption.

"Noregur, big brother, please make it go away, it hurts so much," Iceland continued, not as wildly, but still as pained.

Norway wrapped his arms around his small brother and held him there, whispering comforting words to him until the tremors lessened and his fever went down a little.

The siblings sat there in silence, Iceland leaning into his brother's thin frame, his breath fell strangled and hot on Norway's neck.

Norway stayed with his arms around Iceland, stroking his silvery hair away from his face and rocking him back and forth.

"Big brother…" Iceland sighed tiredly and wrapped his arms around Norway's waist.

"What is it Iceland?"

"I'm scared… can I sleep with you in your room tonight?" he asked quietly and laced his fingers through his brothers.

Norway smiled at his little brother's innocence and stood up, "All right, Iceland."

At the confirmation Iceland immediately hooked his legs around Norway's torso to be carried out of his room and into his brother's.

Iceland's weakened body trembled as Norway carried him the short distance to his room and he really worried about his brother. He physically had to unwrap Iceland's limbs from around his body and carefully place his little brother in his bed.

Iceland whined quietly and reached his arms out in an attempt to get Norway to lie down.

Norway's heart broke at the sight of his helpless, ailing brother flushed and shaking with the pain, finally he laid back in the bed and Iceland instinctively pushed his small body up to lie on top of his.

Norway took a second to adjust to the newly added weight and when he got comfortable he moved his hand to Iceland's back and rubbed it trying to ease some of the pain.

Iceland wrapped his arms around Norway's neck with what little strength he had and nuzzled his face into his older brothers shoulder.

"There, you'll be okay Iceland, just go to sleep and it'll be better in the morning," he whispered into Iceland's hair.

"It will?" Iceland asked quietly and lifted his head to look into Norway's eyes.

Norway swallowed his uncertainty; he didn't know if his brother would feel better in the morning, he didn't want to lie to him but telling Iceland the truth would only scare him.

"I think so, now go to sleep," he replied.

Iceland smiled a little, "Ég elska þig bróðir," then kissed his cheek and rested his head where it had been.

Norway nodded and stroked Iceland's hair listening to his uneasy breathing, waiting for him to fell asleep.

It took a while but soon Iceland's breathing slowed down, evening out into the deep breathing that accompanied sleep, and his heart stopped pounding. Only then did he allow his eyes to close and sleep to overtake him, when he was sure his brother would sleep easy and not be troubled by fright.

A/N: I don't know what to make of this fic, I love the idea of sibling love and one taking care of the other.

Translations: _Noregur! Noregur! Hjálp!_ (Icelandic for "Norway! Norway! Help me.")

_Storebror Vær så snill, Hjelp meg!_ (Norwegian for, "Big brother, please help me!")

_Ég elska þig bróðir _(Icelandic for "I love you brother.)

Also, should I continue this? Yes, no..?

Tell me what you think I guess, please. ^^


	2. Chapter 2

Sleep Dear Brother Pt. 2

Morning finally broke over the snow-swathed mountains and bright sunlight illuminated Norway's room and while it promised no warmth for the coming day it signified that Iceland managed to make it through the rest of the night.

His baby brother had rolled off of him in his sleep and lay curled up and warm next to him sucking his thumb. Norway laid his hand across Iceland's brow gingerly so as to not wake his sleeping brother, he still had a fever but it wasn't as hot as it had been the night before.

"Noregur, big brother," Iceland mumbled sleepily and rolled over to face him.

Norway pushed the hair back from Iceland's face and watched his face crumple from peaceful sleep to pain. Norway laid his hand across Iceland's brow again and pulled it back quickly.

Iceland's eyes flew open and he panted painfully, his little hands grasping at Norway's shirt and hands. "Norway, it's back, please make it stop this time, I hurt all over," Iceland cried out.

Norway couldn't think of what he could do, all he did was wrap his arms around Iceland and hold him, Iceland's hands fluttered against him weakly.

"I-I don't know what I can do Iceland," Norway whispered.

"Do something, anything," Iceland rasped against his neck.

Norway laid Iceland back in bed and left the room, he returned several minutes later with a bucket and a rag. The cool water sloshed in the bucket when Norway set it beside his bed.

Carefully he rolled Iceland onto his back, he received a pained whimper as a response, and dipped the rag into the cold water. He wrung it out and placed it across Iceland's forehead.

Iceland winced and pushed Norway's hand away from him, "That hurts too…"

Norway sighed wearily and dropped the rag back into the bucket trying to think of what else he could do. He just couldn't think of any way to help his sickly brother, with great caution he picked Iceland up and rocked him, which seemed to calm him the most.

Iceland lay still in Norway's arms after so many minutes; too still, he gently put Iceland back into his bed and was relieved to see his chest rise and fall.

He probably fainted from the sickness, Norway reasoned, and sat back on his heels. Iceland's fever still raged and if Norway didn't do something to bring it down, he knew his baby brother could die.

He ignored Iceland's earlier complaints at the cold cloth and pulled it out of the water. He ran the cloth along Iceland's brow slowly, then on his cheeks, and on his neck. Norway repeated this until Iceland regained consciousness. The small nation's eyes were dull and purple shadows appeared under them.

Norway looked into Iceland's eyes briefly, and started his regimen over again, this time, his brother didn't complain. He breathed deeply, occasionally shuddering when the pain would overtake him.

"Brother," Iceland said quietly, "Thank you for taking care of me."

Norway dropped the cloth into the water again and dried his hands on his shirt before getting up to sit by Iceland in the bed. He pushed Iceland's bangs back and kissed his forehead, "I told you, when I took you in, I'd never leave you or let anything hurt you."

Iceland smiled weakly and rolled over onto his side putting his thumb back into his mouth.

Norway watched him, fearing another wave of pain might come over his brother. For now, though, he'd let him sleep.

A/N: I'm so sorry for the ending place, I'm really bad with chapter endings. ._. Anyway, there will be one more chapter so don't think I'm being a meany and leaving all of you with just this.

I love the positive feedback this fic has received and I do hope I keep getting that positive feedback. ^^

Sincerely, until next time,

S-A-A


	3. Chapter 3

Sleep Dear Brother Pt. 3

Iceland's infirmity carried on over the next few days, for a couple hours he'd be fine, with only a slight temperature. Then, with little warning, the fever would flare up again, the "monster" that would wrap its claws around Iceland and bring that hellish maelstrom back at full force.

Norway had to remain strong for his little brother; like clockwork he'd bathe Iceland's brow with the cool rag (Iceland no longer protested at the cold, having gotten used to it) when the fever would come back.

In providing succor, Norway often went long hours without sleeping and eating, one would think from his exhausted state and hollowed eyes that he, too, was sick.

Not a lot was said between the siblings, Iceland slept mostly, occasionally uttering incoherent sentences. Norway stopped trying to make heads or tales of the words sometime around noon on the second day.

"Noregur," Iceland whispered.

Norway lifted his head from where it rested in his arms; his eyes were bloodshot, his face was pale and wan. "What is it, Iceland?"

"You've not slept for three days while taking care of me, you need to sleep or you'll get sick too."

Norway knew Iceland was right, but he couldn't just leave him there, and no one was around to take his place for a few hours.

"Have Den come here for a little while so you can sleep," Iceland suggested, it was almost as if he'd read his elder brother's mind.

Norway thought about it for a few seconds, Denmark was more than capable of taking care of Iceland, he'd even helped Norway himself in their younger days. Speaking of Denmark, it had been a few days since he'd been around; he usually came around every few days, whether it was to get a rise out of him or to do indecent things with.

Iceland didn't know that last one ever happened so he left it at that.

Finally, he nodded, "Okay Island, I'll see if he'd be willing to look after you." Then he got up, wobbling a little from lightheadedness, and went into the kitchen.

A few sonorous knocks at the door pulled Norway from his faintness, Iceland whined at the noise. Slowly he went to it, when he opened it he was met by the smiling face of Denmark.

"God morgen, Norgie," said Denmark, cheerily.

Norway swayed forward, his vision momentarily blackening from his exhaustion, before responding, "God morgen, Danmark."

Denmark's smile immediately fell at Norway's condition. He looked around, a dark cloud of sickness hung in the house. "What's wrong, Norgie?"

"A volcano erupted and Iceland got sick because of it, I've been taking ca—," he started but couldn't finish. His vision went entirely black, although, he could vaguely feel himself fall forward into Denmark's arms.

…

When Norway came to, he looked around, not knowing where he was at first. Then he realized he was in Iceland's room, Denmark must have put him there after he'd lost consciousness.

"My brother," he whispered frenetically, remembering that Iceland was still sick. He sat up quickly and immediately fell back in the bed, he cursed at the pain that tore a path through his forehead.

"Norgie," Denmark popped his head into the room, "Oh good, you're awake, ya scared me."

"I'm sorry," Norway said and watched as Denmark entered Iceland's room.

Denmark shook his head and kissed him once, "You were just exhausted is all."

Norway yawned, "How long have I been asleep?"

"A day," Denmark answered, "More or less."

"A day? Iceland… how is he?" Norway asked, sitting up in the bed again.

Denmark sat down next to him and smiled, "He's fine, his fever broke fer a little bit, its back now but there haven't been any flare ups for a while."

Takk Danmark," whispered Norway, leaning forward to rest his head in the crook of Denmark's neck. He sighed deeply before getting up.

Denmark smiled and put his arm around Norway's waist, Norway would have protested but he was still too tired, and with Denmark here he didn't feel so alone in taking care of his sick brother.

His house had a new aura about it; it didn't smell or feel like a sick house anymore, something was cooking in the kitchen, a fire had been built.

"See, I'm not useless Norgie," said Denmark.

"What?"

"Ya tell me that I'm useless often, I'm not."

"Oh, Denmark, I never mean anything by it," Norway said, quickly feeling guilty for saying all of those things to Denmark.

"Bror," Iceland called, he'd been moved to the front room, Norway's room being the sick room.

Denmark let go of Norway's waist and watched him fall to his knees next to Iceland, he proceeded to go into the kitchen having heard Norway's very audible tummy rumbling.

"Island, how are you feeling?" Norway asked.

Iceland smiled a little, "I'm fine, how are you, Den told me you fainted, I felt so bad."

"Don't concern yourself with me."

"But its my fault, if I weren't sick—."

"Don't start that, nothing is your fault, you couldn't have helped the volcano's erupting."

Iceland sat up and placed his cold little hands on either side of Norway's face and pulled him close to his face. "Don't make excuses for me, Norge."

Before Norway can respond Denmark places a bowl of stew in front of him, "Eat, Norgie."

Norway looked up at Denmark, "I'm not hungry, Denmark," he lied.

Anger flashed in the Dane's eyes, a rare occurrence, "Do not lie, Norway, you have to eat something."

As if to agree, Norway's stomach grumbled, very loudly. "Fine," sighed Norway, slightly annoyed. A spoon rested in the bowl, he closed his fingers around it and brought the contents of the stew to his mouth.

Despite himself, he was grateful Denmark was here, "Thank you, Denmark."

Denmark smiled broadly, "You're welcome, Norgie," then he kissed him.

Iceland emitted a grunting noise and Norway remembered that his brother was never comfortable when he and Denmark did things like this, so he pushed Denmark away.

Denmark voiced his disapproval but shut up when Norway shot him a look, that didn't stop him from pouting about it.

"Grow up, you," Norway hit him a little too roughly on his shoulder, Iceland giggled.

Denmark said nothing more and took up Norway's bowl and carried it back to the kitchen.

"So, how has he been in taking care of you?" Norway asked Iceland trying to stifle a yawn.

"Good, you should go back to sleep, Nor, I'll be here when you wake up," Iceland smiled reassuringly at his overprotective older brother.

"Ice is right Norgie," Denmark said before wrapping his arms around him and throwing him over his shoulder.

"Denmark, put me down this instant," Norway slammed his fists into Denmark's shoulder and back, if he felt it he didn't let on. He just laughed and carried him back to Iceland's bedroom where placed him in the bed and tucked the covers around and under him tightly.

"There, now you can't escape," Denmark declared at kissed Norway's forehead.

"Denmark, for Odin's sake I am not a child," he tried to struggle free but couldn't so he resorted to glaring.

"I love you," Denmark crooned.

"Bite me," he scoffed but found he couldn't be too upset; perhaps it was the exhaustion hitting him.

"Now sleep tight Norgie," Denmark said while closing the door.

A/N: … What he Hell even was this chapter? I don't know but I don't like it, at all. Yeah…


	4. Chapter 4

Sleep Dear Brother, Pt. 4

Norway would never say it out loud, but he was really glad Denmark was there helping him take care of Iceland.

For as much as the Dane complained about Iceland and how he got in his way of seducing Norway, he'd been exceptionally tender and attentive to the small nation and he was grateful for it.

But again, Norway would never tell Denmark any of this, perhaps he'd try being a little nicer to him for the duration of his stay.

After two days of on and off rest, Norway got out of bed and went to check on Iceland. When he entered the front room, he stopped, Denmark had Iceland in his lap and was reciting a story; one Norway remembered from their Viking youth, Iceland listened with rapt attention. Stories were his favorite thing; he particularly loved the fairytales Norway told him.

Denmark looked up at Norway and smiled, all without pausing in his storytelling.

Iceland, who was far too astute for his age, noticed Denmark's attention wavered, so he turned from him to see Norway.

"Bror!" Iceland shouted. He shot up from the Dane's lap and ran across the floor to Norway; he stumbled a bit because the sickness had taken a lot of him. Norway met him halfway and scooped him up into his arms.

"You shouldn't be running around, Iceland, you're still sick."

Iceland wrapped his arms around Norway's neck, "But I feel better, Danmark has been taking care of me."

Norway waited until his little brother stopped hugging him before he put his hand to his forehead, it was still too warm, "You need to keep resting," he deposited Iceland on the makeshift bed and covered him with a blanket.

Meanwhile, Denmark got to his feet and took three long strides to reach Norway. "I'm glad you're awake, Norge." And then he hugged him tightly.

In keeping with his promise to be nicer to Denmark, he let Denmark hug him as long as he wished. He even went as far as to wrap his arms around him.

"Come on, I there's food waiting for you," he took his hand and led him to the adjacent room and sat him down at the table.

"I'm not very hungry," Norway protested.

Denmark was hearing nothing of that, "You have to eat." With that, he set a big bowl of stew on the table for him with a mug of gløgg.

"I told you, I'm not hungry."

"Humor me?" Denmark tilted his head and pouted in that irritating way of his. He knew that Norway couldn't say no to him then.

Norway glared, and put a spoonful into his mouth. The flavors exploded on his tongue and warmed him up. He hadn't realized how hungry he was until he took that first bite.

Denmark wore a self-satisfied grin as he watched his lover.

Norway took a few more bites and then washed that down with the gløgg before he spoke. "Thanks for taking care of Iceland for me, I know there are other things you probably want to do."

"It's no trouble, I couldn't leave you in the state you were in that first day I came here. You scared me so bad; I thought you'd died on me."

"Be realistic, Denmark. "

"I'm serious, Norway. I love you a lot. You don't always have to be so strong."

Norway shrugged, "Have you slept at all?"

Denmark frowned and Norway knew he wanted to hear "I love you" back, but pressing Norway for it would not yield any results. "I have, on and off all day for an hour or two. Then I'd check on you and make sure Iceland was keeping. He's been alright. I feel bad for him when the flare-ups happen."

"You should be a nursemaid," Norway teased.

"I pretty much am. I deserve a reward for all my hard work," the Dane tapped his lips.

"Nice subtlety," Norway pushed back his chair and moved around the table to kiss Denmark. He sat down in his lap and slung his arm around his neck to keep from falling off.

Denmark kissed him back enthusiastically.

When it was over, Norway gave Denmark the smallest hint of a smile, "I love you."

Denmark grinned and hugged him tight.

Norway got up and went back to his side of the table to continue eating. As he was scraping the last of the stew out of the bowl, a blood-curling scream rang out. He dropped the bowl and it shattered all over the floor, it didn't register to either of the older nations.

Norway reached Iceland first and fell to his knees beside his bed. Denmark stood behind Norway.

Sweat poured from Iceland's forehead, he face was flush with fever. "Ice, Iceland, I'm here," Norway peeled back the blanket and lifted his little brother up.

"Nor, help me, it's tearing me apart," Iceland whimpered.

"He needs to cool off, Norway. There's bath water I was saving for you when you woke. It's cool."

Norway wasted no time in carrying Iceland to it. By the limp way Iceland rested against him, Norway figured he'd passed out again. At least the Icelandic nation wouldn't fight him then.

Denmark followed.

"Take his nightshirt off," Norway instructed, he still held Iceland in his arms.

Denmark complied, tossed sweat-soaked shirt on the floor, and helped Norway ease Iceland into the wash basin. He had to be supported in the tub or else he'd drown,

The older nations took turns holding Iceland above the water and pressing a cold cloth to his forehead.

"I'm afraid I'm going to lose him," Norway said to Denmark after their third switch. His stomach ached with fear; he could feel his heart beating in his throat.

"We won't lose him, once the Volcano on his Iceland stops erupting, he'll be better, you'll see." Denmark grabbed Norway's hand and gave it a squeeze.

When they finished bathing Iceland, Norway dried him off and put a clean nightshirt on him. Denmark replaced the sodden bed things with clean ones and pulled a thin blanket over Iceland after Norway laid him down.

Iceland slept now, Norway was glad for it. Denmark needed to sleep too, he knew.

"Go to bed, Denmark, you've already done everything you can do. I'll keep an eye on him now."

Denmark yawned and smiled, "Alright, Norway." He kissed his cheek and left the room.

Minutes later, Norway heard snoring, and for once it didn't bother him. It was nice to know he wasn't alone and helpless.

A/N: Well, I think this story has been on hiatus long enough. Three years is excessive. I apologize for the huge gap between the third and fourth chapter.

I appreciate all of those who have read and commented and favorited and followed this fic. I'm sorry this chapter is so short; I'll try to make them longer.


End file.
